


Warmth

by Litastic



Series: Can't Sleep Love [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pink Astronaut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: Sometimes you don't need the sun to keep you warm.





	Warmth

Amity beach was a small beach, constantly bustling with families, students and the general public splashing in the shallow ocean water and catching some waves. It was a particularly busy day; the sun hung high and bright in the cloudless sky, the sand burning but mostly covered by towels and beach umbrellas. Sounds of children laughing and some older patrons cheering in a game of volleyball filled the hot summer air.

Danny stood by the the rails, overlooking the entire scene. Clad in his classic tank top and board shorts attire, a cooler bag in one hand and towels and an umbrella in the other, he waited. He'd been standing there for a while, scouring the area for a spot to open up for him to claim which proved nigh impossible what with it being early in the afternoon with no sign of clouds threatening to ruin a perfect day. He wondered idly if all of Amity Park was at the beach.

The waves lapped onto the shore, luminous diamonds shone on the crests of the waves, glimmering in the bright sun rays. People ran through the cold, refreshing water; it was all much too enticing a tease, beckoning him to join. Perhaps he could put the stuff back in the car and jump into the water, let the ocean waves carry him away leaving everything and everyone behind.

His eyes scanned the beach again, this time with a new target in mind. He'd been standing here alone for a long time now. Just where could she have gone?

As if on cue, someone jogged up behind him and grabbed the cooler bag from his hand, replacing it with a smaller, daintier hand.

“I found us a spot!” Came a chipper voice. Paulina hefted the bag onto her shoulder and grinned up at Danny with those soft pink lips. “It's a bit of a walk but it's much quieter. I think you'll like it.”

Danny smiled at her excited aura, it was terribly infectious. Looking as ravishing as ever, her long, dark curls flowed down her shoulders and back, pushed back from her face with a pair of cute heart shaped sunglasses. A thin white coverall hung around her shoulders, gently dancing in the small breeze, revealing just a peek at her bathing suit beneath. He could never get enough of her radiance. It was refreshing to see her, even in this heat.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. “Alright, lead the way!”

Paulina beamed at him and they began their trek along the beach under the burning sun. “I saw Mr. Lancer by the way. He says hi! Although I could’ve done without the image…” She mock shuddered and made a face at which point Danny snickered in amusement.

“Well, I'm glad he's finding time to relax. He was a stickler, but he really did care.” Danny stuck his bottom lip out in thought. Never would he have thought to miss having Mr. Lancer as a teacher. Both he and Paulina were high school graduates now, having since left Casper high long behind. In just a few short weeks, college and university would be popping up like a game of whack-a-mole.

“Yeah, doesn’t mean I needa see him in a bathing suit,” Paulina interrupted his thoughts. She then began playfully swinging their locked hands as they walked along. “I thought your parents were going to be here too?”

Danny paled. “About that-”

Just then, a loud honk blared. Turning a sharp corner, the unmistakable grandeur of the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle swerved and curved around the parking lot, finally screeching to a stop, taking up what would have been three parking spaces. The engines rumbled then shut off. Almost in sync, both Maddie and Jack Fenton exited the car from either side.

Both were wearing their signature colours of teal and orange, simply in beach attire. However, it was hard not to notice the utility belt still hanging off of Maddie’s waist, and her goggles around her neck; Jack had a floating device that somehow managed to wrap around his substantial belly, paired with little holsters for various weapons and tools.

They looked a peculiar pair, somehow managing to pull off crazy, intimidating and absolutely ridiculous simultaneously. But in Amity, it was pretty much another normal day. Yet, no matter how much he loved them, Danny still found the sight to be downright embarrassing.

Danny didn’t want to stick around to know what ghostly adventures his parents were up to today, at a crowded beach, with everyone’s eyes on them in two seconds flat no doubt. His dad pulled out a megaphone and Danny ducked behind a sage bush, pulling along a giggling Paulina.

“Any objections to us getting to that quiet spot faster and without being seen?” He practically begged. Paulina rolled her eyes then nodded and he carried her bridal style, letting the invisibility wash over them before lifting off the ground.

Distantly, Jack’s voice boomed with reassurances that they would be there to assist in any ghostly troubles - for which, there were none - and any questions about Fentonworks - which, there were also none - shortly followed up by Maddie reminding everyone to use sunscreen, particularly a certain dark hair, blue-eyed boy.

“Your parents are so weird,” Paulina teased, laughing at Danny’s groan of embarrassment. “But it’s an endearing sort of weird,” she added sincerely.

Danny scoffed, but couldn’t help the twitch of a smile at the thought that Paulina was warming up to his parents. “Try saying that after living with them for almost eighteen years.”

They zipped across the beach, Danny following Paulina’s guidance leading them to a small area far from the main beach. There were a few people milling about, but it was largely rock than sand. He came to a stop, floating just above, trying but failing to see a flat surface for them to lay out their gear. Maybe it was a fluke, he probably flew a bit too far, but Paulina seemed determined that this was where she wanted them to be.

Danny set them down on the uneven rocks; hidden behind a large boulder, their visibility returned and he peeked around. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t see anywhere that’s open.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re not looking in the right spot, silly.” Paulina led him by the hand, moving along the rocks to the edge close to the water.

Careful to not drop the towels, Danny dragged his feet through a tangle of seaweed, phasing through some when it got too annoying. He wondered how Paulina was maneuvering over all this so easily.

In a few short minutes, they had followed the curve to another small clearing of untouched sand hidden under the shade of a rocky outcrop. Danny couldn’t deny that he was duly impressed with the fact she managed to find this little hideout especially on such a crowded day.

Paulina skipped onto the sand, bits of it flying in the air and clinging onto her legs. She turned with a dazzling grin on her face, one that Danny couldn’t help but replicate, as she spread her arms out and did a little spin.

“Tada! Nice and quiet and only us! And you thought it would be too busy today.”

Danny shrugged. “I didn’t know you were good at scouring out secret hiding spots.” He laid out the towels, considered sitting down but then a breeze flew by bringing with it the scent of fresh seawater. His hand tugged at the hem of his shirt as he gazed out to the open ocean. He really was itching to dive into the waves.

Turning around, he found Paulina sat on the towel, applying more sunscreen. Without her coverall, she was even more of a sight in her really cute, really pink and wonderfully fitting swimsuit. They were in the shade, but Danny still felt very, very warm.

Maybe he could just stay and sit with her for a while, watching her stretch out her long, lean legs; maybe pull her in close and cuddle on the warm sand, holding her hands, her body against his, feeling her soft lips on his once more and-

“Danny?” Paulina tilted her head, then smirked. “I know you want to go swimming, but if you want to do some sightseeing, all you had to was ask.”

“I-I uh…uhm,” Danny blinked out of his daze, clamped his mouth shut, rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

Paulina giggled, a tinkling sound that made his heart flutter. She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the nose. Her fingers trailed down his arms then to his hands where they intertwined their fingers once more. She leaned in close, lips brushing his, then began moving her hands under his top, fingers crawling up his torso. Heat blossomed across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn't move.

“You’re so cute when you blush,” she whispered. He muttered out some sort of automatic response. Well, at least his mind was still somewhat coherent. Somewhat.

In a second, Danny removed his shirt - or did she remove it for him? He didn’t know nor did he care, all that mattered now were those beautiful eyes and those lips so close to his. All he had to do was lean in-

Paulina pulled away and dragged him by the arm toward where the waves lapped lazily onto the shore. It took a moment for Danny to stumble along, head whipping around to follow her quick movements, his mind still a jumble of thoughts and desires.

“Now, that’s just not fair,” Danny whined when his mouth decided that yes, it could form words again. His lips curled into a pout, hoping to at least garner some sort of response. Particularly one where she would kiss him.

“Later, ghost boy,” she promised with a wink then pulled him into the water with a splash, letting the refreshing waves cool them down from the summer heat.

They swam around for a while, Danny repeatedly finding a way to wrap his arms around Paulina’s waist and spin her around while she kicked and splashed water in defense. She would half-heartedly scold him, unable to wipe the bright smile off her face, while he laughed and stole a kiss or two or a few.

In a moment of calm, they simply rested against a rock, half submerged in water and tangled in each other’s arms, listening to the soft waves climbing onto the shore. The sun beat down on their skin, a stark contrast to the chill seawater. Yet, no matter how cold, the pleasant warmth that coursed through his veins when he was with her would never really go away.

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* They're so cute, no? These two are so dear to me, and I find that they can work really well together, given the time. For now though, I'll keep at the tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
